User talk:Seireitou
A favor Hey, awhile back you showed Cyberweasel an interview with Kishimoto where he spoke of this wiki. I need the fragment of that article that you used in conversation with Cyberweasel to show User:Mewshuji, thanks. Ten Tailed Fox 20:31, 9 February 2009 (UTC) Yep ^_^ It was. Besides, I'll just say that Mizu had come to kill Shishimaru, but Sei tells him that he'll take care of it. Narutokurosaki547 21:36, 9 February 2009 (UTC) Fine... Agreed... Narutokurosaki547 21:39, 9 February 2009 (UTC) Actually A broken neck serves quick the death blow, and if Shishimaru took the hit, then so did you. So stop acting like you can shake off dying and then get killed by a minor stab five minutes later. Sorry about ruining the Peace Requiem, but you have yourself by making the mistake of attacking me. Echo Uchiha 12:40, 10 February 2009 (UTC) invation Hi would you like one or more of your ninjas to join the Alpha Akatsuki if you would tell me the name of the ninjas on my talk page thank you very much.Naruto2 19:37, 10 February 2009 (UTC) Why? Why did you delete "Template:Young Piece Favority Videos"? Please Reply A.S.A.P. at my user talk page please! Young Piece 22:36, 10 February 2009 (UTC) Ok! Young Piece 22:42, 10 February 2009 (UTC) Already I already have an idea for a follow-up RP for the war. And I want your help with it. --Cold hard steel 23:57, 10 February 2009 (UTC) I took the idea from a mixture of Rave master, Bleach, and my own series. My series has demons, which are manifestations of sins or hate. Hollows are the reincarnations of souls that had regrets when they died. And Ravemaster had a monster that had to be combated for the sake of the universe that was a manifestation of a bunch of dark bring. I combined all this to form a type of king of the end type of monster, that was made out of the collective hatred that was placed on Seireitou and the fact that he might've regretted not being there for the world and forcing his son to live in obscurity. Now, I'm not saying that Seireitou is the enemy, he's completely dead. What happens is the resulting vacuum that was left by Seireitou's presence(which was what was keeping the elements apart) allowed the hatred, regret and power to merge, forming the ultimate monster that has the ability to destroy the world. This leads the characters to fight it and the minions that form with it (Who are later to be named) and creating a fairly thorough storyline. So how about it? --Cold hard steel 00:08, 11 February 2009 (UTC) Yes. I like it. And I like to stick to the great minds think alike, for you and I are probably nowhere near alike. Funny thing, I got the idea from a mispunctuation. Accidentally put a capital e on endless, which was the name of the the king of the apocalypse in Ravemaster. So, I can provide the article of The king, and we can work on the concept together. Oh, wait. What's his name going to be? --Cold hard steel 00:15, 11 February 2009 (UTC) Hmm, at a maximum, a month from now, at a minimum, a week. It mostly depends on the people who sign up. Really, I want to bring out those who wouldn't normally be on an RP, or those who don't get much air-time in an RP. And also, we need to mix in well-known characters, to make a sense of reliability. We need as many users as we can get, most preferably with one character. So, without further ado, create that discussion! --Cold hard steel 00:25, 11 February 2009 (UTC) Hmm... how about: Consequences: One Dead, One Born Discussion. --Cold hard steel 00:30, 11 February 2009 (UTC) Already done I took the liberty of making the discussion page, because you were busy. So sign up for it! --Cold hard steel 20:31, 11 February 2009 (UTC) That's ok I guess Senna is a good choice. I have no ideas for powers for her except her Shadow Blade and her Kagirinaigan, so her being the Vessel of Ragnarok is awesome. Narutokurosaki547 20:23, 12 February 2009 (UTC) Re: Weapons Thanks. If you ever need any ideas, just ask me. --Cyberweasel89 22:54, 12 February 2009 (UTC) Your right Hey I read what you put on the discussion of Crash into me and your right about having fun with ideas and not have stupid limts to there creativty without any Rules restrictions we should do anything want and you do make good ideas and your right shame on her for making a category saying good articles i mean that is just plain idiotic!Naruto2 03:27, 13 February 2009 (UTC) Ya Ya we haven't met before but I send a message saying if you wanted one or more of you're charcter's wanted to join the Alpha Akatsuki you know to build the organization. I like all of you're ideas there really good articles and all, and when people say bad things about your article's there just jealous that you are much better than them.Naruto2 03:34, 13 February 2009 (UTC) Cool You have pretty cool character's in your's I got some too. But wow I think you have more then me, probaly because You've been here longer then me so you might know almost everything around here and everyone also mabey can you please take a look at my orgainzation, tell me if it's good or not please give an honest answer and I hope we become good friend's some day.Naruto2 03:45, 13 February 2009 (UTC) My My My... ... if you had noticed, I had changed my message. Leaving is far too drastic... and I like how you're getting angry at me for no reason other than the fact my opinions are different from yours... I asmit, I have gotten flustered in the past, but that was partly out of trying to bu humorous... --Mewshuji 03:59, 13 February 2009 (UTC) o_O ... uhhh... okay? It was just my choice of articles I particularly like... there's a problem with this why?--Mewshuji 04:04, 13 February 2009 (UTC) Draw me a picture, I guess No seriously. People need to accept criticism. It helps them grow, helps their work improve. And if they truly don't care what others think, why should they care if someone likes their work or not, hm? Why would they be hurt if they are only here to have fun and not care about whether people like their ideas or not? --Mewshuji 04:15, 13 February 2009 (UTC) I don't Mind... ... if you call him that. I appreciate your input. *shrugs* I'm just using Mewtwo's appearance, and he's more or less meant as a parody... --Mewshuji 04:21, 13 February 2009 (UTC) No Sorry, Seireitou. Love may not be something that can be explained, but there has to be sense to it. Hinata has a crush on Naruto because he embodies everything she wants to be. Sakura doesn't have a crush on Sasuke. It's more of an obsession. So that's not love. Boa Hancock fell in love with Monkey D. Luffy because he is so different from all the other men she's known in her life. While as all men fawn over her beauty, Luffy couldn't give a damn, and is the only one who actually talks back to her. This is evident in that Luffy is immune to her Mero Mero attack, which turns people to stone if they have any impure thoughts about her in their heads, so long as they aren't distracted by a stronger feeling, such as pain or fear. Luffy's uniqueness was proven further when he was willing to stay on Amazon Lily forever if it would save some people he'd only just met and considered his friends. Then when Boa Hancock confided in him that she used to be a slave, he didn't care, further proving himself. Actually, even thoguh Hancock and Luffy are the only romance in the entire One Piece series, that just proves that Oda can do romance just as well as he can make an epic adventure. He's pretty good. Anywho... In reality, of course, a relationship is just finding someone you can stand to be around for more than ten minutes. I have yet to find a boy who's said to me "You have ten minutes to spare?". -_-U There are many other reasons for love. Childhood friends, saving someone's life, acceptance of any and all flaws, being able to forgive anything someone does, always being willing to listen and not jump to conclusions. Actually, those last three are why I can't stand any anime pairing involving a tsundere character. That and I just can't stand tsundere characters in general. There is something about love that just can't be explained. But a relationship just can't happen. There has to be reason for it. A flame. A spark. An ignition. Seireitou and Tsunade just don't work that way. And I can't see Tsunade in a relationship with some random guy. She lost Dan, then she lost Jiraiya. That causes pain, something none of the godmodders on this site know anything about. And pain takes time to heal, no matter what form it's in. But that kind of pain takes even longer to heal, since you can't just undo the injury with a faggot little "rejection of fate" Jutsu. Seriously, Rejection of Fate? That's Orihime's ability. It's official. Seireitou is a fairy. --Cyberweasel89 17:09, 13 February 2009 (UTC) hey you know that Valkriey tournament are sighn ups still open?Naruto2 01:15, 14 February 2009 (UTC) ok OK thanks I thing Emile will join.Naruto2 01:18, 14 February 2009 (UTC) ok OK thanks I thing Emile will join.Naruto2 01:18, 14 February 2009 (UTC) Hey I just wanted to let you know about my new story: Betrayal and Defection. Tell me what you think. Achrones150 16:10, 14 February 2009 (UTC) Just so you know, this is where Ryuka is leaving for Jikokukenin. You can include Seireitou if you wish to. Achrones150 18:22, 14 February 2009 (UTC) I think it's pretty good so far. And happy Valentine's Day to you as well. ^_^ Achrones150 18:31, 14 February 2009 (UTC) Yes!! Yes! Every time I try to get on the site, it says Gateway timeout or something like that. Minkai, the Legendary Drunk 02:42, 15 February 2009 (UTC) ...huh? Im never gonna get that, not do I care. Also, "Elcarim" left a message at the very very top of yur page. Also, Tatsukami- They now have categories. See the page- Tatsukami. I'll explain tomorrow if yur still confused. Minkai, the Legendary Drunk 02:53, 15 February 2009 (UTC) O_O Wha.. what did you say? Also, I propped Seirei up by having him come in and save Haizo. Happy? Minkai, the Legendary Drunk 16:31, 15 February 2009 (UTC) Mesage Please see a message left a w:c:naruto:User talk:Dantman#Can you? Please? ~ NOTASTAFF Dantman(Talk) 03:25, 16 February 2009 (UTC) funny it's already the 16th and no one has touched the sanin tourny (exept me) ☺☻☺☻☺☻☺♦♣♠♥ (click the funny symbols) --Evan6789 20:46, 16 February 2009 (UTC) SEIREITOU-SAN!!!!!!! I JUST GOT VOLUME 12 OF DRAGON DRIVE!!!!!!!! IM NOW INSPIRED AND HAVE ALOTS OF NEW........DAMN I FORGOT WAS I WAS SAYING..... IDEAS! YEAH! NOW YOOOOOUUUUU MUST FIND VOLUME 13 SOMEWHERE NOW!!!!! I CANT WAIT A WHOLE MONTH BEFORE ITY COMES TO STORES!!! I DONT CARE HOW YOU FIND IT, JUST FIND ONLIN MANGA FOR VOLUME 13!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MINKAI WANTS HIS VOLUME!!!! NO!!! Those are the indivisual stages! There are 4 stages ina volume! So basicly, that site has only the first 4 volumes! I cant find any other site that has more!!!!!! So YOU must find it! YOU have the fast internet and YOU can download and YOU are the comp genius!!! Minkai, the Legendary Drunk 01:02, 17 February 2009 (UTC) LISTEN AND PAY ATTENTION!!! If I dont get my volume, then I cannot get inspiration for further ides. If I cant get inspiration, then I cannot continue my work with Hikami, for after the arc is over, I shall begin a new one with Takumi. So get it or else everything related to Haizo goes KABOOM.... well, it wont blow up, but it will come to a disrupting halt. Yur most likely not listening, so let me make this nice ans simple. I need Volume 13.. VOLUME, which is an entire book. If I don get it, then Hikami will finish, but further arcs will not be possible.. Minkai, the Legendary Drunk 01:19, 17 February 2009 (UTC) Interesting I already have Hikaru seal 80% of his power each day into some handguns made out of Cyber Crystals that are made to use his chakra as ammo, just so he can still keep his power in line. The remaining 20% has 19% of it sealed in his swords, seeing as some situations demand he doesn't need much power. THough I'd say his 1% in the future is his 40% from the battle against you and Ryun. Narutokurosaki547 20:50, 17 February 2009 (UTC) Re: re:interesting In what way? Narutokurosaki547 21:04, 17 February 2009 (UTC) Agreed Since Sei has his so called "god-status", I guess you could say that. Also I was thinking, with all the stuff about Seireitou, Hikaru, Ryun, and Echo, if we changed a few things around so it would seem less Naruto-ish, the different stories we've all wrote could become it's own manga and anime series. Narutokurosaki547 21:15, 17 February 2009 (UTC) No I'm just saying it has the potential of being another series. Guess I was a little vague... Narutokurosaki547 21:27, 17 February 2009 (UTC) That would be awesome! That would be so cool! It would be cool to see all our stories made into a manga. Narutokurosaki547 21:38, 17 February 2009 (UTC) Nice...but You're a little harsh on Kouhei... Narutokurosaki547 22:04, 17 February 2009 (UTC) Makes sense, but you could put that that phrase you st...I mean...used, be signified in some way as what Sei said to Kohei when the first met. Narutokurosaki547 22:13, 17 February 2009 (UTC) -_-......... The only time I'll be surprised about the source of your quotes, is if it's from Rurouni Kenshin, Black Cat, or Gin Tama... Narutokurosaki547 22:18, 17 February 2009 (UTC) ... D: Huh? .... wha? You didn't? ... uhh... umm... err... Sorry? --Mewshuji 23:15, 17 February 2009 (UTC) Ignore you? ... I'm not. I'm just happy you're willing to tone down your characters... .-. --Mewshuji 23:19, 17 February 2009 (UTC) Alright then... First of all, we'll need a set of guidelines to making characters, to avoid such godlike characters and other Mary Sues. Secondly, we need to identify "problem" characters and jutsu and tone them down, to a standard that is agreeable, and beef up the canon characters to said level as well. I can handle the canon part. --Mewshuji 23:28, 17 February 2009 (UTC) I agree... this gets a lot more done. Heh. --Mewshuji 23:42, 17 February 2009 (UTC) Hey From now on, if I finish making a post on Betrayal and Defection, it'll be your turn. Achrones150 01:49, 19 February 2009 (UTC) Ok sorry about that, I didn't know about the tournament, so i entered it. Peace? shut it! Im not gonna say anythin! And he has no charcter as far as I know, he talks all fancy wit complicated words, and he replies on his own talk page.. He is currently classified as a NOOB in da Minkai book. ^_^ Like id say anythin.. Im watchin my words... sorta.. Minkai, the Legendary Drunk 03:38, 19 February 2009 (UTC) Seireitou-san.. Can Seireitou..like...come back somehow durin Delta Omega? I need him and Rakurai to open a portal to Dorakuzan.. Minkai, the Legendary Drunk 17:26, 19 February 2009 (UTC) Hey Rasengan emailed me and told me we should to start the tourny without him, cuz he can't get on the site --Evan6789 19:43, 19 February 2009 (UTC) check our batle --Evan6789 21:14, 19 February 2009 (UTC) Heh ^_^' You're not the only one who's late. I was in my room playing Ratchet and Clank, so I couldn't write on the story... Narutokurosaki547 00:12, 20 February 2009 (UTC) sol..kinda.. Now go here: http://ichiinu.chatango.com/ Its a chat box. Now DONT do anythin to Laruna. Apparetly you.... y'know.. her, and she htes you. And if you get banned, so do I. don mess this up. Minkai, the Legendary Drunk 01:56, 20 February 2009 (UTC) HEYY!!!!! GO TO THE SITE ABOVE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Minkai, the Legendary Drunk 03:03, 20 February 2009 (UTC) Dude......... your lucky I'm not suing you for those 2 minutes you stole from me. >_> --Evan6789 05:25, 20 February 2009 (UTC) Rustling Bush I'm just asking again to make sure: do you think when the group in the thing meets Suzaku and Kokuangyo, could it involve a rustling bush, if you know what I mean ;) --'ANBU 100TALK"Moooooooooo!" 20:54, 20 February 2009 (UTC) Oh... is there bushes there? --'ANBU 100TALK"Moooooooooo!" 20:58, 20 February 2009 (UTC) Please work For some reason, I can't post. Please let this work... Narutokurosaki547 02:18, 21 February 2009 (UTC) YES!! It worked! Hey, sorry for not posting for a long time. My computer was a little Haywire... Narutokurosaki547 02:19, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Thanks ^_^ Besides, having knowledge of something does not a nerd make. Now if you were obsessed with it and lacked a social life, then we need to talk... Narutokurosaki547 02:24, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Thank you... *Gets Hinata-like voice* Sei-kun... --'ANBU 100TALK"Moooooooooo!" 02:27, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Crap!! Sei,I was not expecting your new Character to be so hot! Jerk!! J\k ^-^ gohanRULEZ 08:39, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Hey Seireitou Could you help me out with an article I'm working on? Achrones150 15:39, 21 February 2009 (UTC) To be honest, I rushed the development of Ryuka's sword the Yokai-Kikan. I'm "replacing" it with a new article on it. But I need some help its own development. Here it is: Keibatsu. Achrones150 15:44, 21 February 2009 (UTC) By the way, I also created the talk page, so you can tell me what you think of it so far. Achrones150 17:18, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Heh...^_^' Sorry... I was having lunch and my parents and I were looking at some pictures of my mom's visit to California. Narutokurosaki547 18:27, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Yo... It's your turn on Eliminating the Threat... Narutokurosaki547 18:40, 21 February 2009 (UTC) It's cool No biggie. Also, it's your turn. Narutokurosaki547 18:47, 21 February 2009 (UTC) In any case... It still was impressive on how you made the article. Also, thanks for putting it under my property. I'm working on Noh, but I can' go into detail until the next story. Check it out. Also, Your Turn. Narutokurosaki547 18:56, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Got it. I think the Noh one will just be a battle in of itself. Eckies, Metalhead, and Parrot Boy/ANBU-san will be happy about that. Narutokurosaki547 19:01, 21 February 2009 (UTC) I made Kurumu Mizu's descendant. Makes sense... Narutokurosaki547 19:05, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Nice... Then Takeshi and Nanashi step in to confront him and the next article starts with their fight. Narutokurosaki547 19:35, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Quite, Quite... Also, can you tell me how to put YouTube vids on my userpage? Narutokurosaki547 19:41, 21 February 2009 (UTC) OK Here they are: * http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RmTFs0KcPjo&feature=related * http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wbyT4x5phlg * http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cUy2ujjyOs0&feature=related * http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S4W-2KL4-eg Narutokurosaki547 19:50, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Thanks. Narutokurosaki547 19:59, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Sorry I was gone... I had to play a card game with my parents, so that's why I was MIA... Narutokurosaki547 21:24, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Hey You guys' turn on the The Jikokukenin Matter: 3-way Training story. Achrones150 21:25, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Oh, ok. Good story by the way so far. ^^ Achrones150 21:30, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Nah, I don't mind. Achrones150 21:33, 21 February 2009 (UTC) here is here is a picture for seireitou if you want it --Evan6789 02:44, 22 February 2009 (UTC) WHAT?! NO!!! Hikaru's just comforting her. He already said he wouldn't have 'fun' with her!!! Narutokurosaki547 20:19, 22 February 2009 (UTC) Sei-san... How about I take you up on that battle you asked me about awhile ago, how bouts it? --'ANBU 100TALK"Moooooooooo!" 21:03, 22 February 2009 (UTC) I'll start... --ANBU 100TALK"Moooooooooo!" 21:54, 22 February 2009 (UTC) Ur Turn... --ANBU 100TALK"Moooooooooo!" 22:05, 22 February 2009 (UTC) Polls Go ahead, I just learned how to do it. Ten Tailed Fox 03:55, 23 February 2009 (UTC) Well... The Bleach FanFic rocks!!! The DBAF fanon has been slow. Some user who gained my trust became an Admin then started posting articles on masturbation and gentiles (ewww!!!!) so I had to block him and delete the articles. Plus I just found out that I have an anxiety disorder and am a carrier of the disease my cousin has so my week has sucked. Ten Tailed Fox 04:18, 23 February 2009 (UTC) Excellent, there is a massive RP about to start on the DBAF so I hope you make it soon, and yes an anxiety disorder sucks. I've lost 10 pounds in less then seven days because of it so I'm at loss for what to do with myself. Ten Tailed Fox 04:24, 23 February 2009 (UTC) ???? i have to know what did you put for the second poll Evan6789 ☻☺'You May Approach the Awesome'☺☻ 04:24, 23 February 2009 (UTC) Sun Universe About the sun universe, I want to have a slightly major role in the whole part that it's involved with the Naruto Omega Beta. Like you've said on the article, Annon restores the empress to power, and the eunuchs die. I couldn't tell if those rebels were including the Guardians, or if they were an entirely different group. --Cold hard steel will eat your soul... 20:12, 23 February 2009 (UTC) Shinigami Battle I know your busy with your stories here, but I was wondering if you would like to head over to the bleach fanon real soon and have a shinigami smack-down? Ten Tailed Fox 20:50, 23 February 2009 (UTC) Yr Trn Title speaks --'ANBU 100TALK"Moooooooooo!" 21:36, 23 February 2009 (UTC) '''Bold text' Just Asking! I am just asking I think that you are a awsome user you are extremly cool! My question is can we be friends?! Young Piece 22:31, 23 February 2009 (UTC) Nope... Some of the stories on there are for Senna only, wheras others can tie in with Tales of the Heros. Narutokurosaki547 23:41, 23 February 2009 (UTC) Yr Trn Yr Turn --'ANBU 100TALK"Moooooooooo!" 00:24, 24 February 2009 (UTC) ... Your turn, accualy it's ben your turn for awile --[[user:Evan6789|''Evan6''7''8'9'']]☻☺'''You May Approach the Awesome☺☻ 01:17, 24 February 2009 (UTC) What do you think? Young Piece 02:00, 24 February 2009 (UTC) O_O Ok then. Ignore that message. ^_^ Achrones150 02:02, 24 February 2009 (UTC) Yr Trn... Yr Trn on the thing --'ANBU 100TALK"Moooooooooo!" 02:07, 24 February 2009 (UTC) Can Seireitou Hyuga? Do you think that Seireitou Hyuga can put does two criminals in jail? Young Piece 02:12, 24 February 2009 (UTC) An invitation You might wonder why I would ask you something, but anyways... You probably have noticed articles of mine here and there in regards to the Alternate World of Naruto project I have. Despite the hell-load of crossovers and a list of overpowered characters, I'm wondering if you want to help me out with this project. I've heard that you are extremely willing to amend your ways, and this should be an opportunity for you to redeem yourself. I originally started this as a solo thing, but as time progressed, I realized that this is a massive and rather bold project that I am undertaking as a way to raise the bar of standards and quality. Are you interested in joining me in collaborating components of the Alternate Naruto World with me? We can work out the details and I can show you my vision of the ANW project if you want to take part. --Dubtiger (Talk) 02:29, 24 February 2009 (UTC) :I ask you because you seem to be one of the most active of the members (practically all of the articles worthy of note has some sort of relationship to you), and because you openly admit that much of the fault of unrealistic characters on this wiki can be attributed to you. Redemption is inspirational, and I hope that you rising above the past version of yourself would inspire those who follow you to do the same. --Dubtiger (Talk) 02:38, 24 February 2009 (UTC) Yr Trn Yr Trn --'ANBU 100TALK"Moooooooooo!" 02:31, 24 February 2009 (UTC) Yr Turn --'''ANBU 100TALK"Moooooooooo!" 02:40, 24 February 2009 (UTC)